Russmenika
History Independence Russmenika first declared their indepence only days after the collapse of the Soviet Union, in the confusion and political struggle the Russian Federation had no time to spare for Russmenika, for the time being. In 1992 the Russian Federation played a show of force, lining up their military on the border of Russmenika, after a few border skirmishes the Russian Federation had failed to realized how organized Russmenika had gotten in just a years time, besides the Russmenikan armed forces were severly outmanned by the Federation, but they both fought in the exact same surplus Soviet gear, making it easy for Russmenkian sabotours to delay and deal damage. A cease fire was agreed upon, as long as the Russian Federation were allowed to move forces and goods through the Russmenikan land via train, to reach it's southern territory. The cease fire remained and the two nations have been at peace for 27 years. Recent history 2010 In 2010 a previously small group of insurrectionists had grown and gained foreign backers without the government's knowledge. 2012 In 2012 they struck their first major target, clearing out a police station and a army depot in Volgodansk, the army was unprepared and the insurrectionists suffered little to no losses in taking the depot. With the depot in their control they had equipment and vehicles at their disposal, they quickly sieged the rest of the city, taking control of hospitals and schools. It was first then the group was revealed to the public as a Islamic extremist group. The Mayor of Volgodansk was dragged out into a public square in the city, where he was beheaded by the group. They also utilized police stations, hospitals, schools and public squares to lynch up soldiers, police officers, doctors and any government officials they could get their hands on. The group quickly expanded outwards before the Russmenikan army could respond. They ceased territory from Konstantinovsk to Oktyabrsky. 2015 After 3 years of heavy fightig the extremist group had been pushed back to Volgodansk. They fortified the city as the Russmenikan army prepared to enter the besieged city. The group was getting outside help, seeing as the city was so close to the border the Russmenikan government could do little to prevent outside interference. Outside help or not, the city would fall back into Russmenikan hands, it was just a matter of time. Making good on the diplomatic front, The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia offered their assistance in re-taking the city. As such the TKGB enter Russmenika with a sizeable Tchvonian task force under their control. The Russmenikan army was suffering heavy losses as they relied heavily on their armored vehicles, which suffered heavily in the city streets. The extremist group used the sewer systems to move around, appearing all over the city ambushing the Russmenikan forces. However with the TKGB teams entering the city, the extremist group's network fell step by step as the TKGB kill teams scouered the sewers for insurrectionists, as well as locating top site hideouts and calling in precision strikes, unlike the Russmenikan army earlier, who just shelled the entire city. 2016 The city of Volgodansk was re-taken early in 2016 dissmanteling most of the extremist group, though some key leaders made their escape. In the following months the country was plagued by mass-imprisonments, mass-executions and violation of human right laws. It painted a black spot on Russmenika. 2019 Russmenika has remained in somewhat peace since the insurrectionist group. The city of Volgodansk has been almost fully rebuilt, and memorials have been built in the city centre in memory of those who lost their lives. A special memorial was built in a plaza of the last documented insurrectionist command centre, in memory of the TKGB operator who was shot and killed in the last hours of the fighting. Around 30% of the city remains un-repaired however, and those areas are to this day still patrolled by the army. Though the city has recovered tremenously in the last few years, it's still struck with economic decline, poverty and homeless citizens. Current day government. Though the government claims to be a democratic federation, the president Rurik Nosov has won the presidential election four times in a row since, counting since before the insurrection. Rurik Nosov is a money hungry man, and he deals in power. He has bought ministers and generals alike, residing pretty much full control over the republic. The army remains big and one of the best paying jobs, however as the people were getting roudy with the insurrection over, Nosov saw no other opportunity than to enact very comfortable labour laws for the citizens of Russmenika. As such many citizens in Russmenika holds communist ideals to heart. Nosov has also been suspected of possibly funding insurgents from time to time, just to remind the people of why he should remain in power, as he and the military is the great protector. Military and Security Forces Russmenikan Army(RA) The Russmenikan Army is the largest of all armed branches in Russmenika, they're the landwarfare service of Russmenika. The army is responsible for protecting the nation against foreign aggression. They are also commonly used against the Insurgents and have also in some cases been used as a police force, aggresively putting an end to protests and criminal organisastions, etc. Vozdushno-desantnye voyska Russkin (VDVR) The VDVR are branch of special airborne forces. Their main purpose is to drop into a warzone via parachute or land/fastrope by helicopter. The VDVR has some of the best trained troops in Russmenika and as such are often used in counter-insurgency operations. Security Service of Russmenika (SSR) The SSR is Russmenika's law-enforcementh authority and main government security agency. Their main focuses are counterintelligence activities and anti-terrorism. The SSR commands the best trained spetsnaz forces in Russmenika, and have the ability to temporarily command Army resources to aid in operations. The SSR utilize both small teams with a stealthy approach in mind, as well as larger teams where they make sure everyone around can hear whats going on. The decisions on which tactics to use are often decided by the target(s) themselves, and wheter or not it would benefit the SSR or the state to specifically use either one. International Relations Tsardom of Volhynia Ever since the Tsardom liberated Ukraine, Russmenika has shared a large chunk of their border with the Tsardom, where a lot of civilans live close by. A open trade agreement was established between Russmenika, Volhynia and Kergikstan, improving diplomatic relations. Don Cossacks Federation of Krasnodar Russmenika and Krasnodar shares a long stretch of a border, a border that has been the center of countrless border skirmishes and minor conflicts between the two nations. The town of Alekseyevka has suffered much hardship between the two nations, and over the years the flag flying over the town has swapped back and forth numerous times. Democratic Repulic of Kergikstan Russmenika and Kergikstan only shares a partial border, the land itself is vacant and desolate. A open trade agreement was established between Russmenika, Volhynia and Kergikstan, improving diplomatic relations. Chechnya TBA Galler Category:Russmenika Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V9 Factions